Cherries and Cherrios
by CloudMaster
Summary: It's so hard to stop, even when the one you love is trying to help. He believes though, that you have to go through pain before you can gain peace.  JohnDave cuteness and sadness. Also, this was a roleplay. AU-ish?
1. Chapter 1

**Cloud:**** Okay, so this is a roleplay that grew into an awesome story. I find it quite sad, and I feel like crying whenever we torture poor dave... but it makes this interesting. First Homestuck fanfic!**

**...would this count as sadstuck?**

**Oh, and sorry about any spelling or grammar mistakes. You will just have to ignore those.**

**Warning: Pill popping and attempted suicide. Poor Dave ;A;**

**Disclaimer: Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie. If I owned it, JohnDave would be canon, and people wouldn't die so often. **

**Dave was done by tumblr user skillslikepetrenko. She's awesome! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat<strong>

**ectoBiologist [EB] joined chat**

EB: hey dave!

EB: um, are you there?

TG: sorry

TG: doing something

TG: hey egbert

EB: what are you doing?

TG: just thinking

EB: oh.

EB: what are you thinking about?

TG: nothing important

EB: are you sure?

TG: yeah

TG: yeah

EB: most of the time, when people are busy thinking,

EB: it's something important.

TG: its fine

EB: okay then.

TG: anyways

TG: whats up egbert

EB: oh, not much.

EB: there's this crazy storm right now!

EB: my window keeps rattling.

TG: are you sure that being on the computer is such a safe place to be?

EB: yea, it's fine.

EB: just wind and rain.

EB: freezing cold wind and rain.

TG: oh

TG: thats okay then

TG: well duh its winter

EB: washington isn't awesome enough for lightning storms.

TG: thats why they make texas

EB: i actually really like lightning storms! they are so much fun to watch!

TG: i love a good lightning storm

EB: but the thunder always scares me a bit.

TG: do you need me to fly over there to keep you safe

EB: hehehe, nah. i'm fine!

EB: i would actually love to fly down to texas and watch a good lightning storm with you!

TG: you should come some time

EB: yea! when do you usually get storms?

TG: the weather changes alot

TG: so its unrpedictable

EB: hmm...

EB: i guess i'll just have to come and stay until there is a storm!

TG: yes

TG: yes you should

TG: i would like that

TG: i mean

TG: if you came to see your first lightning storm

EB: well, i've seen a small lightning storm before.

EB: but i was a lot younger.

EB: and i wasn't with you.

TG: are you implying something

EB: huh?

TG: nevermind

TG: you said

TG: no nevermind

EB: i was just saying that it would be my first lightning storm with you.

EB: so it would still be a first.

TG: oh

TG: oh

TG: okay

EB: and it would probably be more fun.

EB: :B

EB: ...dave?

TG: yeah

EB: is there something wrong?

EB: you seem a bit different today.

TG: im fine

EB: are you sure?

TG: yep

EB: you know you can tell me anything! :)

TG: just cherries and cherrios

EB: cherries and cherrios?

TG: yep

TG: have you ever had those together

EB: no, and i've never heard of eating them together.

TG: well when you come down here im making you eat them because its so good

EB: okay!

TG: good

TG: its setteled

EB: lightning, cherries and cherrios.

EB: sounds awesome!

EB: hehehe.

TG: such a good combination

EB: yes!

EB: but not the thunder...

EB: that is the only thing i wont like.

TG: well

TG: ill be there

EB: yea!

TG: so you wont be alone

EB: i hope you wont mind me clinging to you if i get scared...

TG: no not at all

EB: oh my god, i sound pathetic.

TG: no you dont

TG: some of us get scared at such silly things

EB: what are you scared of?

TG: im dave strider im scared of nothing

EB: you have to be scared of SOMETHING.

TG: nope nothing

EB: everyone is scared of at least one thing!

TG: nope

EB: oh come on.

TG: sleep

TG: there

TG: somniphobia

TG: fear of sleep

EB: haha, yea right.

EB: how could someone be afraid of sleeping?

TG: im just

TG: afraid i wont wake up the next day

EB: ...wait, you were serious?

TG: no im just messing with you to be funny

TG: yes im serious

TG: your my best bro i wouldnt lie to you

EB: oh, well sorry dave.

EB: :(

EB: so it's settled then.

EB: when i come over, you will keep me safe from the thunder,

TG: yep

EB: and i will make sure you wake up every morning.

EB: so you don't have to be afraid to sleep!

TG: thanks

EB: you're welcome!

TG: nobodys done that for me

EB: really?

TG: yeah

TG: nobody's told me everything would be fine, or to fall asleep and i will wake up the next

TG: morning

TG: anyways

EB: ...well i will always be there for you.

TG: really

EB: of course!

EB: and you better wake up every morning!

EB: what would i do without you, dave?

TG: i dont know

TG: what would you do

EB: i wouldn't be able to do anything.

TG: im suprised

EB: why?

TG: no nothing

TG: sorry

EB: no, tell me.

TG: got a little sidetracked

EB: please tell me?

TG: no just drop it

EB: why?

TG: its not important

EB: everything is important in some way.

TG: lies

EB: no, it's true!

EB: something that might seem unimportant to one person, might mean everything to another person.

TG: well in this case it doesn't mean anything to anyone end of story

EB: oh come on, dave.

EB: like i said before, you can tell me anything!

TG: no im sorry

EB: you keep getting close to telling me something, and then you just avoid it.

EB: it's frustrating!

EB: :\

TG: im just messing with you bro

EB: ...

TG: what

EB: fine.

EB: just keep avoiding the subject.

TG: okay will do

TG: dont flip your stuff egbert its fine

TG: ugh fine

TG: i o-d'd on pills to try and kill myself

EB: ...WHAT?

EB: why would you do that dave?

EB: that's... that's just...

TG: i knew it

TG: if i told you

TG: youd flip your stuff

TG: god i am so stupid

EB: did you EVER think about it would affect me if you DID kill yourself?

TG: no not really

TG: i just

EB: what could ever push you towards that decision?

TG: life

TG: life sucks john

TG: for me

TG: really

TG: you dont know know how bad it is

TG: you will never know

EB: i wont ask for any detail on your life, then.

EB: but just know this.

EB: part of me would have died, if you had succeeded.

TG: really

EB: yea.

EB: you have no idea how much you mean to me, do you?

TG: no

EB: i always thought i made it obvious.

TG: thats such a lie

EB: it is not!

TG: you've never made it obvious

EB: well i'm sorry then.

TG: no

TG: its my fault

TG: for not noticing

TG: i feel like such an idiot

TG: see this is why i wanted to kill my self

EB: i'm still trying to decide if i should cry, scream, punch something, or just yell at you.

EB: or if i should feel relieved that your plan didn't work.

TG: do all of them. either i do it or it happened to me

TG: so

TG: any would work

EB: i'm going to come down to texas.

EB: and stay with you until you actually get a brain.

TG: oh gee that makes me feel so much better

EB: you have no idea how upset i am.

EB: but i really wish i could hug you right now.

TG: i need a hug right now

TG: bro's gone for the next week

EB: i'm looking at flights right now.

TG: and how are you going to afford these plain tickets

EB: the fastest one is tomorrow morning.

EB: my dad.

EB: he will pay for them.

EB: i just need the one ticket to get down there.

EB: we will worry about the return ticket when i actually need it.

TG: so your seriously coming

EB: yes.

TG: john

TG: you dont have to

TG: really

EB: i do have to.

TG: john

TG: dont go out of your way entirely to help me

EB: you can't stop me.

TG: im not worth it really

EB: you are worth it.

TG: its costs so much for a plane ticket

EB: so?

TG: john dont come

EB: my dad will understand.

TG: really

TG: ill be fine

TG: if i failed once im bound to fail again

EB: i wont tell him exactly what's wrong, but he will probably understand.

EB: you wont fail!

EB: because i'll be there.

EB: i'm not going to loose you, dave.

TG: ...

EB: i will be there tomorrow sometime after noon.

TG: i should probably clean the house

TG: okay

TG: john

EB: yes?

TG: thank you

EB: no thanks needed.

* * *

><p>John stepped off the airplane, dragging his luggage behind him. He glanced around trying to find Dave, since they agreed to meet here.<p>

Dave tried his best to hide the limp he had recieved from the bullies that had jumped him behind his school. He also didn't wear the cast for him arm, and wore long sleeve shirts- not to mention the glasses John had given him. He would be fine, right? Dave had found John waiting at the airport, and practically ran up to him, giving him a hug before he said anything.

John just held Dave, hugging him close and burying his face in his shoulder. He wouldn't let him go right away, and he didn't say a word. When he finally looked up, he held Dave at arms length by his shoulders for a few seconds, and smiled. "I missed you Dave!"

Dave flinched when John hit his shoulder. That was indeed his bad shoulder- but Dave didn't say anything. "I... missed you too." Dave replied, a small smile appearing on his face

John stepped back and grabbed his luggage again. "Lead the way!" He kept his smile, using it to hide how worried he was. He had felt the flinch when he touched Daves shoulder. Was Dave hiding something from him? Well, he did promise not to force information out of him.

"It's a walk. So, be prepared." Dave said, looking at John through thick sunglasses. How long could he keep this up for long? Not long. Dave could feel his body weaken. He didn't get much sleep last night, and his body was aching and throbbing. So, he walked a little slower, he walked at pace with John to hide his limp.

"Okay." John could see how worn out Dave looked, but he didn't comment. He was going to treat things normaly, at least until they got to Daves apartment. They walked in silence for a bit, until John decided it was time to break the ice. "So any news of storms coming?" When he looked over at the blonde for an answer, he noticed the limp.

The silence was killing him. It's all good, just a few more blocks and then they would reach the apartment. "Actually, a stormfront is moving in and it should be here by 7-ish. And it's...2:30." Dave looked at John, faking a smile through pained body

"Oh, awesome! I'll get to see lightning my first night here!" The news really did cheer up John a bit, but the small burst of joy melted when he saw how terrible Dave was looking. "Um, are you going to be able to stay up for it? You look really tired."

Dave smiled at John's small excitement. But when John had asked about Dave being able to stay awake, Dave simply smiled again. "Oh yes. I'll be able to stay up all night." He lied.

John frowned, but decided to forget about it. He would make sure Dave got some sleep, even if it did mean he would miss some lightning. "So, are we almost there?"

"Yeah. It's that white building right there." Dave replied as he walked up to the door, hiding that limp again, and proceeded to open the door for John. "After you," Dave said, smiling, and slightly bowing, despite the face he made from the pain in his lower back.

John laughed a bit at the gentleman act, and walked through the door. He had never seen Daves house before, but he wasn't surprised at what he saw. You could definitely tell that Striders lived here. "Cool place!" John said as he turns around to watch Dave enter behind him. "So where should I put my stuff?"

"Oh, just set them on my bed. First room on the left down that little hallway." Dave pointed to the left of the house as he soon turned back around to lock the door. Then it dawned on him- did Dave hide his pills? The pills he been trying to hide? Yes. Yes he did. Behind "The Son of Neptune" on his small bookshelf next to his bed. "You hungry at all?" Dave asked.

"Kind of, but you don't need to get me anything." John walked into Daves room and tossed his bag on the bed.

"Well, in that case. We have time to spare, acutally about 4 hours or so. What do you want to do?" Dave asked, walking into his room, and then proceeded to lean against his dresser.

"Let's see..." John sits down on the bed, and looks up at Dave with a serious expression on his face. "How about we start by you telling me why you're hurt."

"I honestly have no idea what your talking about-" Dave was interupted by his own screams, His arm had slipped while trying to support himself against the dresser, and he ended up knocking into the door, with his bad shoulder. He slid down the wall in response, trying his best not to cry out infront of he best friend. For one, he needed to keep his Strider swag on at all times. Secondly, crying would show how weak he really was. And that wasn't about to happen. "No... Idea." Dave said, getting up slowly, looking at John, though covered by sunglasses, through watery eyes.

John had jumped up when Dave fell. He ran over to support his injured friend, and gently pulled him over to sit on the bed. "Dave, you have to tell me how this happened. You are seriously hurt!" John wasn't letting go of Dave anytime soon after that scene.

Dave sighed heavily, sitting upright on the bed. "It all started about 5 months ago. The guys, at school, they've been giving me such a hard time, John. Really." Dave said, before pulling down the right shoulder to his long sleeve shirt to reavel a deep purple bruise that covered nearly his entire shoulder. Dave looked away to let John see.

John's eyes grew wide at the huge bruise. "Why would they do that to you?" John said gently, looking back up at Daves face.

"Why else?" Dave said, pulling his shirt back up. "Texas hates gay people." Dave replied with a smirk across his face, taking this more lightly than it needs to be.

"Gay?" John was a bit surprised. "You never told me you were gay."

"Been keeping it a secret for awhile now." Dave said. "I know, I should've told you that. It's hard for me to tell somebody my feelings- whats goes on in my life and shit like that. Im such a terrible friend." Dave mumbled at the end, still looking away from John

Instead of saying anything, John just pulls Dave into a tight hug, being careful of his shoulder. "You are not a terrible friend. You are a great friend, and I completely understand how hard it is to tell someone you're gay." John says quietly.

Dave arched his back in response. His back had been sore for the beatings he took, but that didn't stop Dave from hugging his best bro back. Then he heard John mumbling somthing at the end, but it was difficult to make it out. "Did 'ya say something?" Dave asked, the slight "country twang" coming out in his voice- he "was" a texan, after all.

"You are an amazing friend." John said, instead of repeating the same thing. He would tell Dave later. It's his fault for not hearing the first time.

Dave let go of John, and looked at the bright blue eyes that belonged to John. He seemed to get lost in them. The iris color was such a soft blue, well, to Dave that is. Dave shook his head to snap out of it, and looked to the wall infront of him. "So, uh..." Dave rubbed the back of head, the scars on his arm slightly visable, but he did his best to hide them. He put his arm back down quickly, and looked back at John. "Wish there was more we could do, John. Texas takes some lightning storms seriously."

John almost doesn't hear Dave, just looking at his face and thinking. He really wanted to tell him, but he just wasn't ready yet. Maybe during the storm... " Well, what do you usually do here? Oh, and I still need to have those cherries and cherrios!" John smiled, as if everything was normal.

"Oh! That's right! Oh my god, John, you just might flip your shit. Okay. We can have that for dinner. Yes. Cereal for dinner. And well, I don't do a whole lot..." Dave said looking at the bookshelf. He needed those pills to make him sleeply later. But just won't cut it. He would have to sneak 4 or 5 later. He looked back to John. "Well, there's books- yes I read egbert. Oh, got some movies in the living room. We have about 3 and a half hours or so. Want to watch a movie?" Dave asked as he walked out the door, not even bothering to hide the limp he had anymore.

"Sure! A movie sounds great! What are the choices?" John got up to follow Dave out to the living room. He was extremely happy now that he knew he had a chance. He just had to find the right moment, and he was sure that moment would be sometime during the storm.

"Anything from that pile over there..." Dave pointed to the large, neatly stacked piles of movies. Dave limped over to the kitchen, and grabbed the box of giant cherries. He grabbed the box of honey nut cherrios from the cabnit, and proceeded to the counter- and then he heard it- that first loud roll of thunder. "Ah, it appears the storm has come early..." Dave said as he grabbed the milk from the fridge.

John went over and started looking through the pile of movies. There were so many to choose from. As he was looking through, he wasn't expecting the loud rumble of thunder. John jumped and gasped, dropping the movie he had been holding.

Dave watched as John jumped, and felt really bad. So he quickly poured the cereal, added just the right amount of milk, and 6 cherries to each bowl. As the second rolled, Dave, as fast as he could, ran to the living room, even though it was only 8 feet away, and set the bowls on the table.

"Con Air should be in there, John. Sorry it's such a mess." Dave said, trying to lean down to help his friend. "Or, we could watch the rain fall out the window, and the lightning strike. Your choice."

"Well, we don't know how long this storm is going to be, and I want to see the lightning. So lets do it. And we can eat this cereal while we watch!" John got up, excited to see the lightning, but not very happy with the thunder. "We can watch a movie later, and it doesn't have to be Con Air if you don't want to watch it."

"Cool, then." Dave opened the blinds that looked out over the patio, and to the outside. You could see a clear view of the sky. Dave got comfortable on the couch, as best as he could, and grabbed the bowl. All of the lights were off, so the only lights that could be seen where the lights that illumnated the city, followed by the first crack of lightning. Dave took a spoonful of the cereal, milk and one cherry, and ate a spoonful, before slightly smiling to himself

John grabbed the other bowl and sat down next to Dave, making sure to sit as close as possible. He lifted a spoonful of the cereal, making sure there was a cherry on his spoon, and tried it. "Oh, wow! This is so good!" He quickly took another spoonful, and looked out the window to watch the rain.

Dave worked on finishing the bowl off, watching the rain fall with John. This seemed so... Nice. And peaceful. Dave would have missed out on this moment had he, well, you get the idea. "Some of the lightning strikes, and then you hear the thunder. Whenever you see a lightning strike count up in your head. Every 5 seconds is one mile away. That tells you how far the storm is."

"Oh, that's cool! Let's count then." John finished off his cereal and set down the bowl. He looked out the window, waiting for the flash of light. When he saw it, he started to count. "One... Two... Three... Four... Five... Six... Seven... Eight... Nine... Te-" He jumped at the sound of thunder, even though he knew it was coming this time.

Dave smiled and grabbed John's shoulder. "John. It's okay." Dave stood up, and grabbed Johns bowl. He took both bowls and set them in the sink. "Hey, im going to be right back, gotta go get someting in my room." Dave said aloud as he filled a small glass with water. "Can 'ya manage for a moment with out me?"

"Yea, I'll live." John said, watching as Dave went into the kitchen. When Dave started towards his room however, John got up to follow quietly. He wanted to make sure Dave didn't do anything. He looked into Daves room, trying not to jump at the loud thunder outside, and stayed hidden behind the door as he watched Dave.

Dave listened to hear for John. And when he didn't hear anyone, he reached behind his book, and grabbed a small orange bottle, filled to the cap with blue pills. Dave sat on his bed as he opened the pill capsule and poured 5 out onto his hand. He took each one, then proceeded to grab the other container, taking 4 out of those and swallowing. Dave sat the bottle back, and sighed heavily, slowly getting back up

John watched as Dave took the pills. He just couldn't get himself to move. He stood up straight, and waited for Dave to come out and see him. He didn't notice the tears silently gliding down his cheeks. Dave shouldn't have to do this. No one should have to take that many pills.

When Dave saw John standing there, he nearly broke down and cried. "Oh, god. John. I, uh. Did you see anything? No, no you didn't. Didn't see nothing at all." Dave said, tears falling down his face behind his glassess as he walked passed John to put the cup away.

John grabbed Dave's arm as he passed, stopping him from going any further. "Why, Dave?" He whispered, looking at the ground.

Dave yanked his arm awway. "Because I can and I will." Dave simply stated, walking away. He was angry. His emotions would be off balance for the next few hours or so, a side affect of the deppression pills

"Wait, Dave!" John reached out after him, but Dave kept walking. He let his arm drop, and just stood there for a few minutes before leaning against the wall and sliding to the floor. He jumped again when he heard thunder, and pulled his knees up to his chest. Things had been going so well, why did it have to become like this?

"I don't understand, John! How I never got to be 'Mr. Perfect' for any one!" Dave yelled, slamming the fridge shut. "How I'm stuck here poping pills like some fucking lowlife scum-bag who can't afford to get some fucking help. And those bullies, John. Those guys raped me John! They took full advantage of me and I let them! They told me im a good-for-nothing faggot with no friends." Dave banged his fists on the counter. "You see these, John?" Dave raised his hurt arm as high as he could and pulled down the sleeve, revealing dark and deep scratched that followed from his wrist to his mid arm. "Everytime they'd beat me up, each time I tried to take the pain away. They never go to me! I got to me! I'm my own fucking hazard, John!" Dave sunk to his knees and cried. He took off his glasses, throwing them at the wall. One of his eyes was covered by a heavy purple bruise. "Everytime..." And with that, Dave began to cry.

John got up and walked over to Dave. He was shaking after hearing all of that, but he forced himself to stay calm. John got down on his knees next to Dave, and pulled him into his arms. The thunder rumbled outside, but John completely ignored it. "You're perfect to me, Dave." John started to say in Daves ear. "I don't care what those assholes say. You mean the world to me, and nothing will change that. I'm here now, so we can help you. I'll stay here for as long as you need me. I can't let anything take you away from me, Dave." John kissed Daves forehead. "I love you."

A large crackle of thunder shook the apartment, followed by another. The window's shook from the vibration. Dave didn't even look up when John came next to him. He was too busy mentally slapping himself. That was the last time he would ever spill out his life story- to anyone. Dave was afraid to tell John anymore. But...those words. The words that came from John's mouth soothed him and calmed him almost instantly. And then came the kiss on the forehead. And Dave's emotions instantly stopped. "John...Egbert, I never..." Dave couldn't hold it back- the pills were fucking with him big time. Dave leaned forward, despite his back, and kissed John straight on the lips, no hesitation. He broke away after a moment, red rubys staring into deep ocean blue. "I...Love you too." Dave said, smiling back at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud:<strong>**We love reviews~! And this is going to be a never ending rp. We already have more, but I thought this was a good stopping point. Reviews=more chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cloud:**** Yay! We have more! I get really into character when I rp this, so when John is watching Dave suffering, I cry a little... It's so sad! Right when John thinks things are going back up, BAM! Everything falls again. WHY DAVE, WHY.  
>Ahem... anyways, I'm sorry this chapter is short, but It's hard to find good points to cut it off for chapters, since I don't want to be mean and leave cliffhangers! (even though I have to suffer through them everyday thanks to this rp...)<strong>

**Once again, I apologize for any grammar mistakes. Also, petrenko is coming up with her own symptoms for Dave, so blame her for his pain, not me!**

**Disclaimer: Can't you just read it on the first chapter? It makes me sad to remember that DaveJohn isn't mine... **

* * *

><p>John couldn't stop the huge smile that appeared on his face. Nothing, not even the growing storm outside, could ruin this moment for him. He grabbed Daves shades, slipping them back on the blondes face. John then stood up and offered his hand. "How about we go watch the rest of the storm?"<p>

Dave smiled at this. He gladly took Johns assistance in helping him up, after a moment of attempting to get up without hurting himself, he finally was able to make it. Dave made his way over to the couch again, and sat down, drawing his knees up to his chest. Though the medication was still messing with him, Dave felt a little more at ease, and a little more in control. "You know- Som-Sometimes these st-storms get a little bit crazy. D-Don't get too scared." Dave said, shaking a little. He attempted at trying to keep his "strider swag" on, by referring to John's fear.

John noticed how much Dave was shaking, so he curled up next to him on the couch and rested his head on Dave's shoulder. "I'll be okay, because you're here." He looked out the window right as the lightning lit up the sky. He mentally counted to only three seconds before the thunder shook the room. He jumped with a little squeak and curled further into Dave's side.

Dave and John's bodies were like two matching puzzle pieces. They had found a way to stay close to eachother, to comfort each other. Dave found that super cheesy, but brushed it aside. Dave's hand was twitching badly, another side affect from the other over dosage he had taken, but it didn't stop him from wrapping his arm around John's shoulder protectively. "You sure you're fine? We can always pop in a movie, y'know." Dave said as he laid his head on top of John's.

John loved the feeling of Dave's arm around him. He could still feel him shaking, but he think to much about it. "I'm okay. I've never seen a storm like this, so I don't want to miss any of it."

Dave smiled in reply. The lightning continued to strike down. The thunder continued to roll. It was quite soothing, actually. That is, until it hit the house, he assumed, because at that very moment the power went out. Dave jumped. Both Dave and John were left enveloped in the darkness, the thunder madly shaking the house. The only light was the occasional lightning strike. Dave stood up slowly, leaving John on the couch. "The box is in my room. I'll be right back." Dave said, making his way back into his bedroom.

John was NOT going to be left alone in the dark during a thunderstorm. "Wait, Dave! I'm coming with you." John tripped over a few things as he tried to follow Dave. He hated the dark, and mixed with thunder it was just terrifying.

Dave waited for John, and then grabbed his hand to help guide him to the small apartment. Dave managed to make it into his room, and across his bed, to his bookshelf, but he had to move it to get to the breaker box. Dave tried to move the bookshelf, and it only ended up knocking over most of the books- and pills, from the bookshelf. Dave had managed to get the bookshelf to the side with his good arm, and opened the box. After fiddling with some of the switches, all of the lights had turned back on. "There we go." Dave turned back to John, and smiled. "It's such a hassle to get to that." Dave laughed, still slightly shaking

John was so relieved the lights were back on. He looked down at the mess of books on the ground. "We should probably pick these up." He bent down and started putting books back. Then he came across the bottle of pills. He made sure Dave wasn't looking and slipped the bottle into his pocket, planning on disposing of them later.

Dave didn't notice John sneaking the pills. But he did put the books up in a rush, over looking one of the three pills bottles. "Okay, okay, I'll organize them later. Come on, were gonna miss the rest of the storm!" Dave said in excitement. He stood up, and grabbed John's hand, and pulled him out into the living room. "It's almost over. So, I guess get as much as you can."

John let himself be pulled from the room. The bottle of pills felt heavy in his pocket, but he did his best to ignore it. Nothing else was going to mess up this night for them.

Dave laid back down on the couch, his hands twitching when they stood still. The thunder rolled. "You know," Dave started, "We don't have to stay here. We can go out. Like, visit the city. Or walk in the rain. A bit cliché, huh? But whatever. We can..." Dave rambled on, about all the things they could do, even though the evening was coming upon them. Dave did seem a bit happier than usual, but it didn't stop him from talking on.

John listened to Dave ramble on about the things they could do. He was glad that Dave was cheering up. John let out a huge yawn, realizing how tired he actually was. It wasn't even that late, but he knew he wasn't up for much. "How about we just stay here, and watch a movie once the storm has passed?"

Dave stopped rambling. "Oh. Oh yeah! That's totally fine. You can choose." Dave said as he got up from the couch. "Just let me go to the bathroom. I promise not to do anything bad in there." Dave said, walking back into the bathroom. Indeed, he had to go. But, that wasn't the only thing. After Dave finished up, he washed his hands, but opened the medicine cabinet. Oh no. The small white bottle wasn't there. Those were his sleeping pills. Then he remembered. His bookshelf. Dave quickly ran to his room, and looked behind his book. No, No... Where was that third bottle? No. He lost it. "God Dammit!" Dave cursed loudly as he tore apart his bookshelf trying to find them. "Where are they?"

John grabbed Con Air and was about to put it in the DVD player when he heard Dave curse from the other room. "Hey, everything okay Dave?" John called, looking down the hallway. He heard stuff falling to the floor, so he ran into Dave's room to find him digging through his bookshelf. "What are you doing?"

"My pills. My sleeping pills." Dave was going to be straightforward with John now. "I need those, and I lost them." Dave tossed the last book into the book pile, cursing again. "Fuck, man. Those were a hell of a lot to pay for." Dave ran his hand through his hair.

John felt a little guilty for taking the bottle, but he wasn't going to just hand them over. "Why do you need sleeping pills?"

"Because I need them, John, that's why." Dave said, standing up. He walked past John, and back into the bathroom, opening the medicine cabinet. "Where the fuck are they?" Dave asked aloud, slight anger in his tone.

John followed Dave and put his arms around him. "Can you try to go one night without them?"

"No. No I can't. I- I- can't John. I never have." Dave laughed hysterically. Technically, he needed them to even catch a wink, but, he did try to go one day without, and ended up in a fetal position, crying out to the people he supposedly saw at the foot of his bed.

John just held onto Dave, talking as calmly as possible. "But this time, I will be here. You have to try again Dave. Please..."

"John. You don't understand. Thing's happen when I don't take them. Seriously, John. I- I gotta get some more." Dave broke away from John's hold, and went to put on his shoes. "I can't go without them, John. I ju-just can't."

"No! The only way for you to get better is if you stop! I know it's painful, but you have to try!" John ran to stand in front of the door, placing his back flat against it. "I'll stay with you through it all. Please, Dave..." John was on the verge of tears again, and he was determined to not let Dave leave. "And I promise that if things go wrong and you really do need the pills, I... I will give them back. But only if you really try!" John then put his hand in his pocket, clutching the small bottle in his hand.

"John, no, I need them! I won't be able to do this alone. I know you're here. But, it's impossible to stop, you know it." Dave tried to push John away, but his attempt went unsuccessful. Dave was about to push John to the ground, literally, until he heard those. "You've...You've had them this entire time?" Dave asked, his face shown a mixture of shock and anger. "You know how expensive those are? They're a bitch to pay! I need them to sleep, John! Things happen when I don't take them, and you wont like it. Hand them over!" Dave yelled as he reached for John's hands.

"NO!" John shouted. He lifted his hand out of the way, the bottle held tightly. He dodged Dave as he tried to get the pills from him, moving his hand all over the place. John was getting tired of this. He brought the bottle down, held it to his chest with both hands and slid down the door, curling in on himself to make the bottle unreachable. "Just STOP, Dave!" The Tears broke free, and John shook as he cried, not making a noise.

"John this is childish! Hand them over!" Dave yelled, his voice almost hysterical. Then John slid to the floor. Now there was no way he would ever get them back. "John! This is a fucking-" Dave was interrupted by John's plead for Dave to stop. Those words stung Dave, deep in the chest. It hurt to hear those words come out of John's mouth. Dave instantly shut his mouth. John was now crying. No. He had made John cry. Dave dropped to his knees, and looked at John. "John. John. Don't cry please. I can't bare to see you cry..." Dave stuttered as he said this, trying not to cry himself.

John just kept his head down, holding the bottle. It seemed that every time things seemed to go right, something would happen to make it all go wrong. He didn't answer Dave. He would wait, until Dave promised him he would try and stop taking pills. He would stay by the door all night if he had to. Talking just didn't seem to work at the moment with Dave.

"John. John..." Dave's arm became weak. The boy he loved so much... Seeing him this hurt, so emotionally distraught, made Dave shake with anger. He had done this. Dave had made John cry, right in front of him. Who's the jackass now? Dave sighed shakily, before drawing up all of his courage. "I'll stop. I'll... It'll be hard. But I'll try. I promise. Just, please stop crying. Please." Dave couldn't even look John in the eye. He was so ashamed of himself.

John lifted his head, looking up at Dave through watery eyes. "O-Okay... I'm going to go put these away, and you c-can't go looking for them. You have to keep your promise." John got up without another word, and walked into Dave's room, leaving Dave by the door. He opened his bag and found a pair of socks, slipping the bottle inside and hiding them underneath everything. That would have to do for now.

Dave nodded. He stood by the door, and waited patiently for John to return. He went to sit on the couch, and drew his knees up close to his chest. Dave's hands were twitching badly. Was this because he hadn't taken his sleeping pills? Dave didn't know, and he started to freak a little. He laid his forehead on his knees, and inhaled and exhaled shakily. The storm had stopped, only the rain could be heard. It soothed Dave slightly, but not enough to keep him calm.

John returned to find Dave curled up on the couch, shaking. He didn't want Dave to suffer, but he knew that there was going to be some issues before things got better. He walked around the couch, put in Con Air, and sat down next to Dave. As the movie started, John pulled Dave into his arms, resting his head on his shoulder.

Dave shook softly in John's arms. He was so tired, his body completely out energy. But, he was afraid to sleep. That's why he took those sleeping pills. Most of the time, he did use the regular amount of dosage for those, but sometimes he subconsciously took more than he needed. Dave didn't want to take any more chances. He nuzzled closer into John, having some comfort to help him. It would only be a matter of time before those people would come, imaginary figures Dave's "live dreams" as he called them, conjured up. They were nightmares to Dave, staying and watching, as Dave stayed curled up trying to protect himself.

They watched over half the movie in silence. The storm was long gone by now, not even soft rain could be heard. John still held onto Dave, realizing that the shivers were getting worse. He started to run his fingers through the blonde hair, playing with the soft strands in a soothing manner. He hoped he could find a way to get Dave to sleep. If he couldn't, then he was in for a long night.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Reviews are fuel for a writers spirit~<span>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cloud:**** Well this got up faster than I thought. Once again, short chapter, but only cause it was another good place to cut it off. Also, my friend Ally kept asking about it... = ='  
>Bluh, so tired... it's late, and I still have homework. Hope you enjoy the chapter, and don't forget to review!<strong>

**Also, I discovered today that kittenguts (who has reviewed twice!) goes to my school, and we are now johndave buddies :3 what a weird coincidence.**

**Disclaimer: Hussie owns johndave, even if he wont make it canon ;A;**

* * *

><p>Dave couldn't help but see them. Those figures were standing at on the other side of the coffee table. Dave shook his head, closing his eyes. He opened them, and saw two more people. He couldn't make out their faces. Besides black eyes and a black mouth that stayed open. They didn't move. They just stood there, and stared. Dave twitched again as he put his face on John's shoulder, trying to hide. "Make them go aw-away, John!" Dave voice was muffled, and he was trying not to cry again. He was becoming hysterical, and before long, tears streamed down Dave's face, staining John's shoulder.<p>

John was confused. "Make who go away?" He said as quietly as possible, in a soothing voice. He kept his hand in Dave's hair, gently petting him in an attempt to calm him. The movie was obviously forgotten by now, even though neither was really paying attention in the first place. When Dave started to cry, John became very worried. A hysterical Dave was not good.

"Them John. You can't see them? I try to make them go away. John, they have no face. I'm scared." Dave shakily replied. He didn't move his head. He could feel them. He could sense them getting closer. "John, they're 'gonna hurt us. Tell them to go away." Dave cried out, a chill going down his spine, as if one of these "ghosts" induced by Dave's hysteria had touched him.

"Shh, it's okay Dave. There's no one there." John whispered soothing words to Dave. He reached for the T.V. remote and turned off the movie, then wrapped his arm back around Dave. He wished he could see what was scaring Dave so badly. Maybe this would be the only night that went bad, and Dave would realize that John was right. John didn't get his hopes up though. The room was dark and silent, except for the sound of Dave crying.

Dave took the chance and looked up from John's shoulder. One of the figures from Dave's imagination was standing behind them. Dave cried out in shock, releasing John quickly and jumping back, falling off the couch, and just barley missed the table. "John, John. I can't..." Dave laughed hysterically. He drew up his knees to his chest again.

John started to panic when Dave jumped back, falling onto the floor. He slid off the couch, sitting next to Dave who was now curled up and held Dave's head to his chest, wrapping himself protectively around the strider. "Dave, it's okay. Just keep your eyes closed. They will go away, so don't focus on them. You can do this, Dave." John continued to whisper Dave's name, repeatedly telling him it was going to be okay. It was taking John everything he had to stay calm.

Dave sobbed, his body heaving at irregular times. Dave did what he was told. He closed his eyes. He imagined being with John. The two best bros, chilling at the...park. Yeah. The park. Feeding ducks stale bread they had come across. John's face was beaming, and Dave couldn't help but smile back. Then Dave snapped back to reality. His eyes still closed, he asked aloud, "Are they gone, John?" Dave could hear the steady heartbeat that belonged to John as Dave's subs began to quiet down. His twitching had pretty much stopped, besides the occasional jerk.

John was relieved when Dave's shaking started to fade into the occasional twitch. Then Dave asked a question John wasn't sure how to answer at first. "I don't know Dave. They might be gone now. Do you wanna check?" John loosened his grip on Dave, allowing Dave to look up if he wanted.

Dave hesitated before opening his eyes. He waited about a minute, before actually opening them. He looked in front of him. Nothing. Looked behind him. Nothing. Looked behind John. Nothing. Dave nearly cried with joy. They were gone- for now. Dave sighed. It felt like a ton of weight was lifted off of his chest. "They're gone... Thanks John." Dave twitched, but went to hug John again, wrapping his arms around John's back, as if he was going to leave.

John smiled and returned the hug. "See? I knew you could do it." He pulled back far enough to look into Dave's eyes. John really liked Dave's eyes. They were such a strong ruby color, and John hated to see them so weak. "You feel okay now?"

Dave rubbed his eyes, as if he was tired. He smiled at John's enthusiasm. "I feel better, yeah." Dave nodded in agreement. His body twitched. "An-Any idea what time it is?" Dave said lowly, still in shock from what he had experienced. "I thought they'd never leave."

"Um," John looked at the digital clock on the DVD player. "Wow, it's almost ten!" John got himself off the floor, pulling Dave up with him, keeping an arm around him to steady him. "Want to just sleep?"

"10? Jesus christ." Dave exclaimed. The twitching continued, but it didn't stop Dave. "You can sleep. I'll be fine. You want to go ch-chill in my room?" Dave asked, looking at John with tired eyes. There was now way in hell he would be able to sleep anytime soon. Maybe John was tired and he was good at hiding it. "You can ha-have the bed, if you want it."

John frowned. Dave was so obviously tired, and really weak from his... moment. "No, you really need sleep Dave." John started pulling him towards his room. "I'll do anything I can to make it easier for you, okay?"

"John. I won't be able to-to-to sleep. You know that." Dave replied. He fiddled for the light switch, and when he turned it on, he had forgot about the books he had left on the floor. "See, now I have a reason to stay up. 'Gotta clean up these books." Dave slowly walked over to the bookshelf, and sat down criss-cross in front of it. Dave wanted to busy himself. The more he was awake, the more of a chance those "people" wouldn't return. "I'm telling you- I'll be fine, John."

John sat down next to Dave, and started putting the books away. "You wont be fine, Dave. You really need to sleep." John said while putting up books, not even looking at Dave. "You promised you would try, and that means trying to sleep as well as not taking pills."

Dave looked at John worrisome eyes, and Dave knew he couldn't win at this war. Dave sighed. "Let's just at least try to get these books cleaned up." Dave replied, before cleaning in a speedy process. Before long, all the books were "organized". Dave yawned before standing up, only to sit back on to his bed. He lay back slowly. The bed was big enough to fit two people, so Dave took the right side of the bed. "You wanna sle-sleep here? Or on the couch." Dave sat back up. "It doe-doesn't matter." Dave sat on his hands to hide the shaking.

John sighed, and walked over to turn off the lights, before crawling onto the bed next to Dave. "I wont leave you alone, when I know you need me." John pulled the blankets back, and both boys got under the covers. Wrapping his arms around Dave, John pulled himself forward to rest his head on the blondes shoulder. "I'll make sure nothing happens, and that you wake up tomorrow perfectly safe."

Dave's arms were pinned between both John and himself, but he was completely comfortable. Dave was relieved to hear those words come out of John's mouth. He looked at John's chest, smirking at the fact that both boys were under the covers. "You-You mean that, right? I'll wake up tomorrow? No joking?" Dave asked John in complete darkness. He closed his eyes, hoping for the answer he so direly needed.

"Of course, Dave." John was starting to slip into the clutches of sleep. "Everything will be okay when you wake up..." John took off his glasses, setting them on the table next to the bed, and closed his eyes. He felt so comfortable being with Dave. He really hoped Dave could finally get a full nights rest.

Dave sighed shakily again. He let his body relax. He took slow breaths, exhaling slowly as well. Dave found the silence very uncomfortable. He could feel John's breathing slow. So, he's already falling asleep. Dave thought. Dave was on his own. Okay, Strider. You got this. You got -what was that sound? Was someone there? Dave peered over the edge of the bed...and saw no one. Dave sighed, relieved, before ducking his heads under the covers. He took, one more inhale, before closing his eyes again, and about after 10 minutes, Dave was able to drift off into sleep, the first time in days, knowing he'll be safe, and all it took was his best bro.

* * *

><p><strong>Does anyone else cry when they read this? petrenko and I cry together as we make it...<strong>


End file.
